Kingdom of Cape Breton
4,865,521|ethnicity = N/A|pop_density = 101.37 people/sq. mi|allies = The Golden Horde|currency = Pound Sterling|gdp = £6.47billion|gdpyear = 2006|gdppercapita = £1,330.57|literacy = 100%|drivinglane = Right|dateformat = MM-DD-YYYY|time_zone = GMT-4}}The Kingdom of Cape Breton is an island nation located off the North-East coast of North America, near The Federation of Nova Scotia. The nation is a Unitary State with a Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy government. The leader of the nation is King Justin076 of Cape Breton, although he is the head of state and the leader, his duties are mainly ceremonial. Around 3.4 million people reside in the Kingdom. Cape Breton is a highly developed nation with a GDP of about 11 Billion Pounds and a per capita GDP of 3,200 pounds. The Kingdom of Cape Breton is a proud member of The Commonwealth. Government The Kingdom of Cape Breton is a Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy, in which the power of the Monarch (King Justin076) is vested within the monarchs government which is elected by the people of Cape Breton. The current Parliament has 1 house in which 100 elected officials legislate and essentially run the country. The leader of the majority party becomes the Prime Minister. The current majority party is the island party. Ryan Macdonald is the Prime Minister of Cape Breton and the unofficial head of government. He leads the island party and the main power holder in the Kingdom. His cabinet which contains 5 Member's of Parliament are responsible for various government agency's. Elections Occur every year. Economy The Kingdom of Cape Breton has mainly a capitalist economy. But there are a few government run(Crown Corporations) resource companies. The economy is fully developed. As of August 30th 2016, the economy was worth about 6.8 Billion Pounds. The economy was mainly a resource export based economy with large exports of steel and aluminum. However current incumbent Prime Minister Glen McNeil managed to fully diversify the economy and made it less dependent on resource manufacturing. Steel production has increased 40% over recent years, however Aluminum manufacturing has fell nearly 50% and some believe all the Aluminum factories in Cape Breton may close down by the end of the decade. Culture The Kingdom of Cape Breton is a maritime nation with strong cultural roots with British, Scottish and Irish cultures. They are famous for their fiddlers and folk music. Many people have similar diets to those who live in the American Nations. There is also a large amount of alcohol drinkers in the nation. About 80 percent of the nation consumes at least 1 alcoholic beverage per week. There is also a lot of hiking, boating, summer sports, camping and fishing in Cape Breton. The national sport of Cape Breton is hockey. As the nation has cold and snowy winters, Cape Breton also has a lot of ice fisherman, snowmobilers, and other outdoor winter activities. The anthem of Cape Breton is a folk music themed song about the nation and its people. It is titled "The Island". National Defense The Cape Breton Armed Forces are responsible for the defense and security of the Kingdom of Cape Breton. As of now the Kingdom operates 4 branches of the military. They include; Cape Breton Army, which is responsible for ground operations and missile defense. The Royal Cape Breton Air Force, which is responsible for air defense of Cape Breton and for conduction air operations in Cape Breton and abroad. The Royal Cape Breton Navy, which is responsible for naval operations and for patrolling Cape Breton's off shore waters and for conducting naval operations abroad with allies. And lastly, the Royal Intelligence Agency(RIA), the RIA is responsible for gathering intelligence and for defending Cape Breton from foreign spy operations and other espionage attempts against the nation. The Commander-in-Chief of the Cape Breton Armed Forces is King Justin076, but in practice the nations armed forces are under the command of the Minister of National Defense. The armed forces are for self defense only, as Cape Breton is a neutral nation and a member of the Green Protection Agency. Military Expenditures The Government of Cape Breton spends about 6% of its GDP on defense. Which is about 180 Million Pounds. The spending dramatically increased over the past few years. Here is an overview of Military Spending by Branch of the armed Forces. Cape Breton Army The Cape Breton Army is the nations ground forces. They are responsible for ground operations and missile defense. As of December 20th, 195 thousand soldiers and 10,000 tanks make up the army. The Tanks the army uses are the most advanced tanks in the world and arguably the best tanks every created. Along with other nations the army uses the Leopard 2 Main Battle Tank. The army operates 10,000 of them and plans to order and build another 8000 over the next several years. Royal Cape Breton Air Force (RCBAF) The Royal Cape Breton Air Force is the air force of the nation. They are responsible for air operations and defending Cape Breton Air Space. They operate the F-22 Fighting Aircraft. The Air Force is armed with 1000 F-22's. The F-22 which is the main aircraft in the air force is recognized as the most sophisticated and best fighting aircraft in the world. The Air Force seen its first action in the Fraggle War and exceeded expectations. They were extremely efficient and helped the Kingdom of Cape Breton defend from foreign invaders. Royal Cape Breton Navy (RCBN) The Royal Cape Breton Navy is the navy of the Kingdom of Cape Breton. They are responsible for naval operations and patrolling and defending Cape Breton's interests in the seas. They also complete anti-piracy operations, anti-raiding operations and complete joint patrols with allies. The navy currently operates two classes of destroyers, the Clarke and Iroquois Class. The navy is under a major expansion. Naval Blockade of Fraggle Rock When Fraggle Rock declared war on the Kingdom of Cape Breton in 2004 the Government immediately ordered for a Naval Blockade to be deployed against Fraggle Rock. This blockade was a major win for Cape Breton during the war and due to Fraggle Rock not being able to trade or receive much needed aid it eventually led to Fraggle Rock surrendering. The Royal Cape Breton Navy was praised for its extremely successful naval operation during the war. List of Active RCBN Ships Here is a list of the current ships commissioned by the Royal Cape Breton Navy. Alliance Affiliation The Kingdom of Cape Breton joined the Green Protection Agency on April 1st, 2016. The Green Protection Agency was responsible for Cape Breton's quick development, all citizens of the nation thank the alliance for that. In October of 2016, The Kingdom of Cape Breton left the Green Protection Agency and co-founded The Commonwealth. History The Kingdom of Cape Breton has a long history. From the colonial era to its dictatorship era. Cape Breton has a rich history. Colonial Era Cape Breton In the 1700's Cape Breton Island was colonized by the United Kingdom and became the colony of Cape Breton. Many new world settlers settled in various communities throughout the island. The British controlled Cape Breton for over 100 years. During this time Cape Breton was an important port area and strategic place for the British during their colonial wars and imperial era. The Colony of Cape Breton eventually merged with the Colony of Nova Scotia to become one "Colony of Nova Scotia" Nova Scotia Rule and The Great War The Colony of Nova Scotia declared independence from the British Empire and became a self-governing nation. At this time Nova Scotia ruled Cape Breton with great force and stopped any attempt of Cape Breton Independence. During this aggressive rule Cape Breton fell into a depression and the economy fell with many citizens impoverished as the Nova Scotia government refused to treat Cape Breton equally as it did the mainland. During the great war Cape Bretoner's provided men to fight with the Nova Scotia Army. Cape Breton also manufactured war materials for Nova Scotia. Late in the war Nova Scotia ordered a military draft for Cape Breton only, which was extremely controversial in Cape Breton. However the war ended shortly after and not many conscripts were sent to war. Independence and Absolute Monarchy Era Following the great war, Nova Scotia was heavily depleted and its armed forces weakened. Finally Cape Breton was able to gain independence from Nova Scotia as it could no longer afford to fight the independence movement. So then on August 1st 1984. Cape Breton officially declared independence from Nova Scotia. The leader of the independence movement William Justin crowned himself king and took absolute power in Cape Breton. Although King William was an absolute monarch and therefore technically a dictator he did not rule with force and dictatorial values. He fought for the people and respected them. He heavily developed Cape Breton into what it is today. Although in 2000 a democratic movement came about and King William did not fight to remain in power, he respected the people and voluntarily abolished the absolute rule. Constitutional Monarchy and Modern Years In 2000, the Kingdom of Cape Breton became a Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy. Justin076 became King, however his duties are mainly ceremonial. Cape Breton held there first democratic election and the 1st Cape Breton Parliament was founded. With Prime Minister David Clarke being the 1st Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Cape Breton. Under David Clarke, the Kingdom of Cape Breton joined the Green Protection Agency, signed a non-nuclear weapons treaty which expires in 2011, and set out the official new Cape Breton constitution. In 2003, Prime Minster Clarke lost his reelection vote and the Conservative Party of Cape Breton took control of Parliament with James Sutherland becoming the 2nd Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Cape Breton. Fraggle War and Nuclear Attack In June 2004, the Kingdom of Cape Breton was tied into crisis following a failed espionage operation against the nation Fraggle Rock. Following Fraggles rouge actions of using a nuclear weapon against one of Cape Breton's allies, Cape Breton completed a failed espionage operation against Fraggle. However, the Kingdom was highly criticized for its actions as a neutral nation. The Kingdom of Cape Breton faced large Sanctions. On May 31, 2004 Fraggle Rock declared war upon the Kingdom of Cape Breton. For 8 days the Kingdom blockaded Fraggle Rock, carried out air and ground attacks with little counter-attacks. However on June 8th, Fraggle Rock launched a nuclear weapons as anticipated at the Kingdom of Cape Breton's Capital of Sydney Mines. This attack killed nearly 130,000 people and destroyed about 80% of the entire city. The Kingdom of Cape Breton highly criticized Fraggle Rock for targeting innocent civilians. Also due to the war, the General of the Armed Forces, Ronald Trump overthrew the government and established a military junta. On June 14th, Fraggle Rock and Cape Breton came to a stalemate due to Fraggle Rock being almost completely destroyed and its lack of ability to wage war against Cape Breton. Cape Breton proclaimed victory however due to Fraggle Rock not surrendering this could be argued. Military Loses were greater for Fraggle Rock, however Civilian loses were greater for Cape Breton after nearly 130 thousand people perished in the Nuclear Bombing of Sydney Mines. The 14 day war will go down in Cape Breton's history as being the most destructive war in its history. Post-Fraggle War Following the end of the war with Fraggle Rock, the Kingdom of Cape Breton was in crisis. A military dictatorship had control of the country following the establishment of a military junta. The Kingdom's economy declined from 2.8 billion pounds prior to the war to 2.3 billion pounds following the war. Also, most of the country escaped intensive damage, however the capital Sydney Mines was completely flattened following a Nuclear Strike. The Armed Forces immediately went to work to clean up after most of the radiation was cleared up. During the post-war year the former Prime Minister James Sutherland who was blamed for the failed espionage operation which caused the war was arrested by the armed forces and trialed for his crimes. James Sutherland was charged for violating several treaties as well as violating the GPA's and the Kingdom of Cape Breton's declaration of neutrality, he was sentenced to 10 years in Federal Prison for his violations. Green Winter War In October 2004, the alliance the Nuclear Knights declared war against the Green Protection Agency. As a member of the GPA, The Kingdom of Cape Breton was forced into another war shortly after the end of the Fraggle War. During the Green Winter War, the Kingdom of Cape Breton declared war on the nation First Order, Words that start with C, and Erusea in the defense of the GPA. This was the largest conflict in Cape Breton History. Involving over 51,000 soldiers, 3000 tanks and over 350 aircraft. On December 18th 2004 the Green Protection Agency and the Nuclear Knights signed a formal peace treaty, ending hostilities. This effectively ended the 3 wars with First Order, Words that Start with C and Erusea. The Green Winter War was the most significant, costliest and deadliest conflict in Cape Breton History. During the 2 month war over 500 Cape Breton men and women had been killed in action. Following the end of the war a 2 week mourning period began to mourn the deaths of those who died in the war. On January 2nd 2005, Prime Minister Glen McNeil announced a national holiday would take place annually on December 18th in memory of those who died in the war. The official name for the holiday is Memorial Day. War with First Order On November 20th 2004, the Kingdom of Cape Breton formally declared a state of war with the nation First Order. The declaration came in the defense of the GPA. Almost immediately after the declaration the Royal Cape Breton Navy slammed a naval blockade against First Order. On November 24th, The Royal Cape Breton Air Force began it's bombing campaign, which caused intense damage to military and other areas around the nation of First Order. The bombing campaign continued throughout the rest of the war. On November 27th, the Kingdom of Cape Breton launched a seaborne invasion of First Order, involving 20 thousand soldiers, 5 combat ships and over 150 aircraft. The "Invasion of First Order" was extremely successful and led to the beginning of the ground campaign between First Order Forces and the Cape Breton Forces. On November 29th, following the Invasion of First Order, the Cape Breton Army launched an attack against the city of Mygeeto. This attack was successful and the Cape Breton Forces assumed control of the city. The army continued their push into First Order, capturing the city of Takodana on November 30th. At this point in the war the Kingdom of Cape Breton lost only 300 troops, 2 tanks and no aircraft. The war ended on December 18th 2004when a peace treaty was established. War with Words that start with C Shortly after the declaration of war against First Order. The Kingdom of Cape Breton declared war against Words that start with C, the reasoning was in the defense of the Green Protection Agency. Shortly after the declaration the Royal Cape Breton Navy blockaded the nation, sending them the country into extreme ciaos due to the fact that winter was approaching and the country was already lacking enough food for its citizens. On November 29th the Royal Cape Breton Air Force sent 270 war planes to bomb the city of Carnivore. The bombing was extremely successful. The Cape Breton Armed Forces mainly fought the war in the air with an extremely aggressive air bombing campaign. Following the establishment of peace with the NK, Cape Breton signed a formal peace treaty with Words that start with C, ending hostilities. War with Erusea On December 1st, the Kingdom of Cape Breton declared war on the nation of Erusea. This again was in the defense of the GPA. Several hours after was had been declared the Royal Cape Breton Air Force launched a massive air raid against the city Citagrad. Which absolutely devastated the city. Shortly after the bombing of Citagrad. The Cape Breton Army launched a ground invasion of Erusea and captured the city. During the battle of Citagrad, Cape Breton lost 50 soldiers and 1 tank. The war ended on December 18th, 2004. 2005-2008 Economic Boom Following the conclusion of the Green Winter War, the Kingdom of Cape Breton has been going through a large economic boom. Prime Minister Glen McNeil diversified Cape Breton's economy from being resource based to a completely modern, diverse economy. To this day the Kingdom of Cape Breton has one of the fastest growing GDP's in the world. In the first quarter 2005, the Kingdom of Cape Breton's GDP was 3.2 Billion Pounds. During the second quarter of 2006, Cape Breton's GDP was 4.7 Billion Pounds, a 47% increase in just over a year. Most claim the huge boom is a result of Prime Minister Glen McNeil's great economic polices, diversified economy and a huge influx of investment in Cape Breton's economy after the Green Winter War. During the boom the Kingdom of Cape Breton established a whopping 5 new cities 2008 Invasion of Calondia On May 1st 2008 the Kingdom of Cape Breton declared war against the nation of Calondia due to its attack against a fellow Green Protection Agency member. 2 days later, the Cape Breton Armed Forces launched a full scale invasion of Calondia. Invasion and Bombing The initial ground attack was extremely successful. 70 thousand Calondia soldiers were killed and nearly 2500 tanks were destroyed in the initial invasion. Cape Breton's loses were minimal during the invasion phase. After assuming control on the ground, the Royal Cape Breton Air Force launched its largest air raid in its history. Nearly 1100 aircraft were involved in a major bombing campaign, targeting Calondia's air forces. Air Campaign After the initial invasion of Calondia and the Kingdom gaining ground control, the Cape Breton Armed Forces decided to take out the Calondian Air Force before continuing the ground campaign. This of course was so that the Calondian Air Force couldn't launch air strikes against Cape Breton forces on the ground. After Cape Breton Forces captured the city of Tokyo, they halted their advance to initiate a massive air campaign against the Calondian Air Force. On the night of May 6th, the Royal Cape Breton Air Force dropped leaflets to civilian populations near Calondian Air Force installations warning them to shelter in place to prevent them from being directly effected by the air campaign. Then, on the night of May 7th, the Royal Cape Breton Air Force began a massive bombing campaign against Calondia Air Force bases. There was little counter attacks from the Calondian forces, only 98 Cape Breton aircraft were shot down during the operation. The Cape Breton Armed Forces claims that nearly 600 aircraft or 60% of the Calondian Air Force was destroyed during the first night of the air campaign. On the night of May 8th, the Royal Cape Breton Air Force flew over 1000 sorties to target the remaining 400 aircraft of the Calondian Air Force. On the second and final day of this mass bombing campaign the Royal Cape Breton Air Force was able to completely destroy all of Calondia's Air Forces. In the two nights of the massive air campaign, the RCBAF was able to take out the Calondian Air Force. This was a great success for the Cape Breton Armed Forces, and now they could turn their attention back to the ground war. Battle of Nagasaki Following the successful air campaign against the Calondian Air Force, the Kingdom of Cape Breton turned its attention to the ground campaign. On May 10th, the Cape Breton Army launched a massive offensive against Calondian forces in the Nagasaki region. The offensive brought Cape Breton forces into the city of Kyoto. The short lived battle for the city was extremely destructive. Calondia suffered 17 thousand causalities while Cape Breton suffered only about 1 thousand casualties. 25 thousand civilians died in the attack. After the Kingdom of Cape Breton captured the city of Kyoto, they headed for the capital of the Nagasaki region. The Cape Breton Army launched an attack against the city of Nagasaki, 180 thousand soldiers and 15 thousand tanks steam rolled into the city. Calondian Forces tasked with defending the major city surrendered almost immediately and were taken in as POW's. Battle of Singapore In southern Calondia, the Third Cape Breton Army was pushing Calondian forces out of the Singapore region. There we two major cities to capture in the campaign. The city of Hanoi and Singapore. On May 20th, 100 thousand Cape Breton soldiers pushed through the southern forest of Calondia and when the reached the outskirts of Hanoi, the Calondian Forces in the city surrendered, handing the city over to Cape Breton Forces. After the capture of Hanoi, they continued their push towards the city of Singapore. When they invaded the city, the Calondian forces used chemical weapons against them. The Cape Breton Forces pulled out of the city immediately. After pulling out of the city, they called in for a massive strike against the city using Cape Breton's immense air power. The Royal Cape Breton Air Force launched a massive attack against the city of Singapore. Killing most Calondian forces in the city, and unfortunately some of the civilian population. 30 thousand innocent civilians died during the battle. Calondia Surrenders On May 25th, Emperor Mayor, the Emperor of Calondia announced an unconditional surrender to Cape Breton Forces. Due to the massive offensive in the south, Calondia losing Nagasaki and the Calondian Air Force being destroyed the Emperor had no other choice but to surrender. The Cape Breton Armed Forces officially began the occupation of Calondia. The occupation lasted two months. During the occupation, the Kingdom provided 2 billion dollars in rebuilding aid for the nation. The Cape Breton Armed Forces cleaned up areas which were destroyed by the war. The Calondian Armed Forces were disbanded and replaced with the Calondia Defense Force. The occupation ended on July 28th 2008. The Cape Breton Armed Forces maintain a small presence in Calondia, at Cape Breton Armed Forces Station Singapore. Law The Cape Breton Constitution of 2000 is the supreme law of the nation. Cape Breton's judiciary plays an important role in interpreting laws and has the power to strike down Acts of Parliament that violate the constitution. The Supreme Court of Cape Breton is the highest court in the country and final arbiter and has been led since 2000 by the Chief Justice Liam Mackenzie. Its nine members are appointed by King Justin076 on the advice of the prime minister and minister of justice. Notable Laws in Cape Breton * Use, possession or sale of controlled substances(drugs) or any drug paraphernalia is outlawed in Cape Breton. Drug Usage in the nation is (0%). * Legal Drinking age is 16 years old. * Age of which someone can obtain a drivers licence is 14 years old. * Age of consent is 12 years old. * Same Sex Marriage is illegal in the Kingdom of Cape Breton. Homophobia is also not criminalized, although uncommon. * Cape Breton Law requires all citizens over the age of 13 to vote in any federal election, referendum or municipal election. Failure to do so could result in up to 6 months incarceration + 25,000 pounds in fines. * Children are expected to attend school from ages 6 through 14. At the age of 14 students graduate and obtain a job in the countries work force. * There is no death penalty in the Kingdom of Cape Breton. * Citizens must serve in the countries military force for at least 2 years during the ages from 20-25. Or complete 1000 hours of community service. Failing to do so could result in up to 15 years in prison. __FORCETOC__ Category:Red Nations